ngnlrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Medaka
Medaka Kurokami (黒神 めだか, Kurokami Medaka) is a female abnormal. Cheerful, tenacious and also a bit naive, Medaka is one of the few known abnormals currently alive and is pretty healthy at the age of 20. Grown up pure hearted and taught to protect all that is good and innocent in the world, Medaka is easily one of the most heroic spirits out there. Throughout her life, she trains hard and constantly strives to be the greatest warrior possible and to fight stronger opponents. Medaka's Theme Personality Medaka is known for her cheerful, energetic personality and her love for competition and eating. She takes most situation in stride, rarely letting things get her worked up. Her staggering power is simultaneously reined in and enhanced by her fierce loyalty and morality. Medaka can be very blunt and not afraid to express her opinion in a discussion. While not trying to be rude, Medaka tends to not show proper respect to people of high authority. Despite her kind-hearted nature, Medaka can feel incredible anger in extreme situations such as the death of a friend/relative or innocents murdered, showing she can be vengeful. While often taking things to face-value, she comprehends the situation quickly and learns the basics of anything presented to her rather quickly. To which, she is repeatedly proven a very effective tactician, quickly see through her opponent's strength and battle tactics to formulate an effective countermeasure. Appearance Medaka has very long purple hair the reaches down to her waist and bangs that barely overlap her red eyes, as well as a semi-straight ahoge. Medaka's height is 167.64 cm (5'5), her weight is 56 kg (123.5 lbs), also it should be strangle noted that Medaka has a beautiful body, though she has gone through all precautions of not showing it off, such as wearing really baggy clothes and clothes that purposely cover her body. As you can imagine, she isn't that keen on showing it off to anyone due to a very traumatic experience in her life. Though before arriving to Ainslet, Medaka cut her hair at shoulder-length, and puts the rest in a small ponytail. She now wears an open, light yellow jacket and a dark red shirt which shows her stomach. She also wears jeans and detached sleeves that match her shirt. Powers War God Mode- '''Medaka's trump card; when Medaka is enraged, she goes into War God Mode. When in War God Mode, she loses her sense of humanity and goes berserk, while her hair turns a fluorescent red. Her physical strength, defense, and speed increase drastically, allowing her to deal out devastating attacks while shrugging off horrific injuries. The power multiplier for the form is x50, allowing overpower enemies with ease. However at this point in time, she only views the form as a myth. The source of this hidden power is unknown, however hints lead to it being a bloodline curse stemming from all the way back when magic was first discovered. Martial Art Techniques Medaka over the years has found herself using a more close combat style of fighting, much preferring her hands over any weapon, such techniques she has learned and mastered over the years include: * '''Muay Thai * Taekwondo * Krav Maga * Boxing (Orthodox and Southpaw) * Sambo * Systema * Mushin (Mental State) * Zanshin Fun Facts * Weirdly Enough, Medaka is one of the strongest people in ainslet, physically atleast. * Medaka is not a fan of love, believing that falling in love with someone will only get in the way of her goal of helping others. * Her favorite food is...everything. * She believes that her destiny is helping out random strangers, and is rather over trusting of said strangers * She’s one of the fastest workers around, doing common things such as choirs or paperwork at an alarming rate. * People have said she's "so smart she crossed back into stupid" Category:Characters Category:Approved